Willow's Holiday Surprise
by Roswell428
Summary: Written for the TTH Fic For All. Pairing 99. Willow and Donna share more than a holiday meal. Part of my "Christmas in Love" series.


Title: Willow's Holiday Surprise

By: evans (aka Roswell428)

Written for the TTH Fic For All 2004 Holiday Challenge

Pairing: Willow Rosenberg and Donna Moss

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual.

Willow Rosenberg sighed. Here she was, sitting in a cubicle on Christmas Eve. And not just any cubicle at that, one that was located in the White House. That's right, the White House. After the collapse of Sunnydale, the Scoobies had taken over the old remnants of the Watcher's Council and had started to rebuild. They had begun locating slayers all over the world and reestablishing themselves. Willow had been sent to Washington, to get a job in the White House to keep an eye on things there. They didn't want another fiasco like the Initiative.

So she had been sent to get a job as an assistant and to work her way up, to find out just what the head of the country knew of the supernatural and to try to keep them from interfering in her work. So far she had only been there a few months and she had already been promoted from a minor staffer to an assistant to the Deputy Chief of Staff. The woman she worked with everyday, Donna Moss, was currently occupying the next cubicle and was humming a Christmas tune under her breath.

Donna leaned out. "Willow, have you found anything yet?"

"Nothing." Willow glanced at her watch. It was already 11:30 pm. "This is certainly not the way I had been planning to spend my Christmas Eve."

"Me neither," Donna replied with a sigh. "Well, I don't think we're going to find anything tonight, so we should just tell Josh we're clearing out."

Willow smiled at her. She liked Donna a lot. When she first met her, she had been instantly attracted and that attraction had only grown. "Yeah, we should."

As the two women walked out to the parking lot together, Donna asked, "So what are you going to do for Christmas?"

"I really don't know. All of my friends are out of the country and there's no way I can see them this year."

"What about your family?"

"I haven't spoken to my parents in years."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, it's okay," Willow replied. "What about you?"

"Well I've always wanted to make an old fashioned Christmas dinner, but I really don't have anyone to make it for this year… I know, why don't we celebrate Christmas together," Donna asked excitedly. "It will be so much fun."

"Yeah, okay."

"Great. Come over tomorrow around noon and you can help me cook, if that's okay."

"Well I'm not the best cook in the world," Willow grinned sheepishly, "but I'd love to try to help."

By then the two women had reached their cars. "Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Donna."

"Night Willow."

The next morning Willow woke up with flutters of anticipation in her stomach. She would be spending Christmas with the woman she had a crush on. She hurriedly got dressed and headed over to Donna's place.

Donna greeted her at the door with a smile. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Willow replied excitedly as Donna hugged her.

They had a great time cooking together and made a feast that they couldn't wait to eat. As they dug in, they shared stories about what they'd done on past Christmases and how they'd gotten to where they were today. Willow, of course, left out everything supernatural. She was kind of sad when she mentioned Tara, though.

"Was she your girlfriend," Donna asked quietly.

"Yeah. She died a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I've dealt, it's just at times like these that I kind of miss her."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Donna was looking at Willow with compassion and something else. Something Willow couldn't quite read. Donna reached for her wine glass and took a quick sip, then leaned forward and gave Willow a light kiss on the lips.

Willow could only sit there stunned.

Donna, seeing her stunned reaction, hastily tried to backpedal," I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"

But she was cut off, "No I'm glad you did. I liked it."

"You did?"

"Yeah cause I like you."

"Oh, Willow. I like you too. I've been wanting to do that for the longest time. I just didn't know how you felt or even if you were into girls, but when you mentioned Tara…" she trailed off uncertainly.

"Donna, it's alright. I understand what you mean. I only have one question for you."

"What's that?"

"Will you kiss me again?"

With that Donna leaned forward to give Willow a real kiss and a very happy Christmas.


End file.
